Solve for $n$. $\dfrac n{5}+0.6=2 $
Solution: Let's subtract and then multiply to get $n$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac n{5}+0.6&=2 \\ \\ \dfrac{n}{5}+0.6{-0.6} &=2{-0.6}~~~~~{\text{subtract }0.6} \text{ from each side}\\ \\ \dfrac n5+\cancel{0.6} {{-}\cancel{{0.6}}}&= 2{ -0.6}\\ \\ \dfrac n{5}&= 2{-0.6}\end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned}\dfrac n5&= 1.4 \\ \\ \dfrac n{5}\cdot{{5}}&= {1.4}\cdot{{5}} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {5} \text{ to get } n \text{ by itself }\\ \\ \dfrac n{\cancel{5}}\cdot{\cancel{{5}}} &={1.4}\cdot{{5}} \\ \\ n&= {1.4}\cdot{{5}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $n={7}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac n{5}+0.6&=2 \\\\ \dfrac{{7}}{5}+0.6&\stackrel{?}{=} 2 \\\\ 1.4+0.6&\stackrel{?}{=} 2 \\\\ 2&= 2 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$